two lonely hearts
by rei elizabeth yuy darlian
Summary: reiyuy01 is here again( some people reoles thir eyes ) and heres it goes relena takes a walk in the park and sees a a certain someone with a litle kid they seem to be father and daughter...them is heero married? why does he takes the child hand is she her


two lonely hearts  
by reiyuy01

(e-mail me at: )

disclaimer kay this is supposed to be a shot, I know its quite long .(for a shot it is) ah I don't own gundam wing if I did this had been in the TV show or in the manga don't ya think? Gundam wing belongs to Bandai and that is I sunrise and I think tv tokio too so please please don't sue a penniless high school student and be a d son/daughter of bitch by doing that

Relena's POV

It has been 4 years since the last time i saw him and now i wonder once again where is him .he always invade my though of every day .i wonder if he has find his place in this world of peace he is a soldier a born soldier and a perfect one too. Oh Heero where are you .why…why do you always leave ? why I don't have any one to love .i want to die but I can´t my time hasn't come yet I wonder what would you say ,for sure youll make fun of me or rather tell me I'm stronger than this but I'm not I can´t keep this any more

.i have too much work to do I need a rest I better search for Milliardo I better gotta a free day today better not I'll escape nobody will notice this I get out of the office I walk down the stairs and get in a way for a walk I carry a book for read too I love to read my book well it's actually a romance-mystery book heero would not like it maybe the mystery part but romance nahh how could he ,he doesn't have feelings at all he is emotionless he would not love or hate but hey he dislikes me so then does he have feelings

oh I curse myself for have fallen of a person like Heero but he is so…so..i don't know how to say it he is handsome but not only that he cares for people (he may not care for me or maybe he cares when im his mission) in a way nobody does yes he cares for people in the colonies and earth he help to bring peace even if that meant that he would not have any use after , he is smart too and brave sometimes I think he is like a kid yes a kid who is afraid off himself that's why he wont have feelings he is confused I would like to see him laugh maybe someday if I see him when it is not his mission of protect me when we can truly talk I try to make him smile even if he kills me after that

I m in the park now. I sit on a bank and start to read then I hear a laugh it's a little girl laugh seem to have a dog and she is with her father the girls picks a flower snoozes it and give it to her…no it can be her.. her father is Heero I drop the book and then go running he has a wife I run so fast my whole world its going sown I can´t hear the conversation

NO POV

Heero is at the park sitting in the grass then Marie as he likes to call little Marimeya she is quite not that little at all she is 11 years, know and she comes with the puppy he gave her in her birthday Heero had grown attached to this little girl cuz in some ways remembered him of the little girl he met long ago and got killed

-Heero ! hello there!- Marie says

-hi Marie how is lady Une ?- Heero asks lady Une had adopted Marie saying she owned Treize that

-she is fine and how are you ?and how is miss Relena?- Marimeya asked Heero always stalked miss Relena and Marie knew IT cuz Heero normally was on her speeches never letting his presence known but she knew it cuz she had noticed him iin a balcony during one of miss Relena's speeches

-I'm fine and 'bout Relena you should ask her- Heero had almost blushed 'bout it Marie knew but she wouldn't tell anybody he known that Marie wouldn't betray him

-but yo always seems to know yo always know- she said mischievously

-then she is fine – she had got him again he smiled

he wishes to be with Relena he has seen he but she doesn't know he stalks her from the shadows every meeting ,every speech just for being sure she is all right but she doesn't know he loves her why? Cuz he is and idiot too afraid of himself to tell her dm dr.J dm the trainig but he curses himself for making her suffer and for him its all his dm fault

.Marie start to picks flowers and snoozes then as always then she takes a golden one and gave it to him he takes it then he notices his beloved one was there on the bank he hears how Relena drops her book and goes running away it starts to get cloudy 

- its going to rain Marie I better get you home your mother its going to get worried 'bout you-he says Relena is out there maybe it was just his imagination maybe…no.

-kay but will you come tomorrow?-Marie asks

-yes I think I will, wait I wont She has and speech and don't you have homework Marie? Its like you are never busy-he says trying to change the theme of conversation

-well… I do it during the afternoon and we kids got to exploit our vacation don ya know?-Marie says mischievously 

-I suppose –he says he grabs her hand and take her home

lady unes open the door of her house

-.here you are Marimeya hurry enter ,thanks Heero want some coffee

-hmm.. no thanks I've got to get home

them bye Heero greet sally and Wufei at the Preventers

-bye them

he gets to his apartment and puts on a coat and heads to the Preventers with and umbrella

he arrives and find chaos .them he heard it and he feels how his hearts drops "relena seems to be missing.. she was at work and them it seems she seciede to take a day off without telling anybody " Wufei explains " I'd better start to search her know" Heero says coldly and takes his umbrella and goes to the park

meanwhile

Relena's POV

I run as fast I can, no this isn't happening Heero has a daughter? If he has one...then he was.. oh dear God … he was married them after all he wasn't emotionless he had discovered his feelings tears stat to fall down my cheeks I don't do anything to stop 'em I see a couple having a picnic I envy them they it looks like they are happy together and I see to childrem playing tag why do all people are happy uh oh I think im lost I never get to this part of the park 

I've didn't notice this but I m lost for getting things worst it is starting to rain now what ?'I search for some shelter now I think this was a bad idea now all my clothes are wet and full of mud oh! Thank God I've found some shelter under a tree I walk to it isn't necessary to run I'm wet already but the rain is getting stronger I run and slip this may be the worst day of my life one of the heel of my shoes is broken ,now what? I walk towards the tree and sit down under it's shelter I put my legs in my chest and hug them tight I put my head over my knees and start to cry " I wanna go home" I mutter " please…. Someone… come …,please ….Hee…ro… come… back…., I …I don't…care…"

-yes ? –someone said I lift my face and I saw Heero he is in a coat and holds and umbrella

-I …-I try to say something but my voice breaks 

-you shouldn't be here ,everyone in the Preventers are worried about you its a chaos you know you shouldn't done that don't…-he says but I cut him

-yes everyone except you – I say bitterly he does not understand he will never do it

-what?- he says I can see some confusion in his eyes but as soon as it comes it vanishes to leave his cold Prussian eyes in the way

-...uh never mind lets go –I said I don't want to repeat my last statement it is irrelevant any way. I stand up but I loose my own balance I'm 'bout to fall but he holds me…

Heero's POV

I've searched her for a long time it would be 1 hour aprox. And the rain its getting worse I see a shadow down a big old tree it's Relena I know it even if from where I am you can see a little point under the tree I know its her I approach to her running .she has her head upon her knees she is totally wet and cover with mud how much time has she been here? I don't know ,but she can get a cold or even worse a pneumonia it she does not get back home she must be lost in this big park ,.i heard her say my name but I can understand the others words

-yes ? –I said she lifts her head and I can see her beautiful sky-blue eyes

-I …

-you shouldn't be here ,everyone in the Preventers are worried about you its a chaos you know you shouldn't done that don't…- but she cuts my words

-yes everyone except you – she says this last statement bitterly

-what?- how could she said that doesn't she know… well ok she doesn't know but after all Ive done for her how could…could she says that !!! my mask broke for a little time but I reconstruct it

-...uh never mind lets go –she says standing up but now I notice one of her heels is broken she loses her balance and I catch her from falling

-are you fine ? – I ask she nods now I notice that her eyes are red

-have you been crying?-I ask concerned but she seems more disgusted

-it's none of your business Heero Yuy now please lead me home –she walks away I grab her arm

Relena's POV

I fall he catches me from falling, I'd forgotten of my broken heel

-are you fine'- he asks ,I nod a yes but rather I should nod a no, cuz I'm not fine

-have you been crying?-he asks, he must noticed my red eyes ,he sounds concerned ,but this piss me off I've been crying for him and he dares to ask

-it's none of your business Heero Yuy ,now please lead me home-I walk away I can keep this any more although I wanted to see him I did not wanted to talk about it after all this years he cares? I better don't ask I don't want to hear the answer from him cuz I'm afraid of which shall it will be, he grabs my arm, I froze at his gentle touch I don't know wut the heck to do

Heero's POV

-wait…Relena…I …- I tried to tell her but the words didn't came it was better this way ...but maybe it wasn't

.why do you insist and don't try to tell me the words I have longed to hear don't play with me-she said

-Relena…-but she was mad

-I 'm not a fool you know Heero maybe I might be helpless but I now you have a daughter-she continue tears where falling now

-Relena please listen to me…-I tried to rip her tears but she didn't let me do it

I'm glad you finally find your emotions know let me alone- she said as she gave me a slap this wasn't right I tough I loved her, I didn't have a daughter and I would never love another woman that wasn't her but once again I had hurt her and more than I've had ever done

-I don't have a daughter Relena I've never have and I'm not married yet, I guess you saw me in the park with Marimeya I've grown fond of that little girl Relena ,and your not helpless you're one of the strongest persons I've ever met but I rather go I've hurt you once again-I said there was nothing to do about it she just hated me

Relena's POV 

-wait…Relena…I …- what is he trying to say maybe… no he is married

-why do you insist and don't try to tell me the words I have longed to hear don't play with me-I said ,he is only playing with me, with my feelings, with my heart

-Relena…-why he is insisting I don't want to hear his explanations he doesn't love me mw heart is already broken why?

-I 'm not a fool you know Heero maybe I might be helpless but I now you have a daughter-I said tears come again to my eyes why am I crying why? This is the cruel  
reality he has a daughter and wife he…

-Relena please listen to me…-he tries to rip my tears I don't let him I've try to believe him I want to but I can keep lying myself

-I'm glad you finally find your emotions know let me alone- I said as I give him a slap. This isn't right ,I love him ,and I always will, I couldn't love another man in all my life but…but once again he had hurt me and more than any time before

-I don't have a daughter Relena I've never have and I'm not married yet, I guess you saw me in the park with Marimeya I've grown fond of that little girl Relena ,and your not helpless you're one of the strongest persons I've ever met but I rather go I've hurt you once again-he said that and turned back and started walking away, I don't want to go back and wan to die he doesn't have a daughter ,he is not married, but he doesn't love he said I'm one of the strongest persons but he never makes his comments more personal

Heero's POV

-Heero kill me –she said ,her live couldn't be that bad

-….-I dint say a thing I didn't know what the heck to say

-please just do it, I'm asking you to do it please I can´t bare to live like this anymore …

-is your live that bad I didn't know…

- that is it Heero!!! you don't know nothing about my life ….and you're never around …I've realized that I don't know nothing about your life…and you don't know anything about mine ...,I wonder every day where are you…and if you're fine but I know you don't you don't care …I know that you don't ever think about me…and the worst is that I.…never mind just end with my life now that I'n asking you to do it-she was crying again ,I can bare to see her crying .i have to do something but what?

No POV's

…..

- that is it Heero!!! you don't know nothing about my life ….and you're never around …I've realized that I don't know nothing about your life…and you don't know anything about mine ...,I wonder every day where are you…and if you're fine but I know you don't you don't care …I know that you don't ever think about me…and the worst is that I.…never mind just end with my life now that I'n asking you to do it-she was crying again ,I can bare to see her crying .i have to do something but what?

-I can´t –Heero said-and I wont kill you Relena –he continue as he went back near her

-Why, Heero just pull the trigger! Just do it!-Relena say she didn't want more pain her heart was too sad her sadness was to big for her to be able to bear it

-You're too precious Relena, too precious for the world, for the colonies…you mean too much for many people, many people need you…-Heero wanted to dissuade her how could he kill her? He couldn't before and now it was just impossible for him to pull the trigger

-Just for the world isn't it Heero?-she said in a sad tone…she just meant nothing for him

-not just for them Relena for…me.-Heero said the perfect soldier mask broke, he approached carefully she was just to delicate he wanted to embrace and touch her bur he couldn't she was…she was just too precious . Relena was in a chock

every thing them happened in a slow camera Heero somehow get near enough to embrace Relena and somehow Relena didn't do something for getting out of his strong arms she was all wet and him well he was getting wet ciz of her but he didn't care. He was with his angel even if she didn't know that. Relena melted in his embrace he was so warm ,even warmer than she ever could imagine but…there was something wrong she was in his arms ,he cared for her but there's was something missing…that was it, he didn't love her.

-Heero…please let go-she said in a sad tone, Heero understood she didn't know the true and if he didn't tell her he would only hurt her more, so he let her go

-Relena…there's something I have been longing to tell you but every time I just couldn't see the right moment so I guess this is it…Relena I…i…Ai…Aishi…aishiteru Relena –he said very quietly

-love you too Heero. always have-Relena said sweetly

-we must get going Relena.-Heero said-don want you too get a pneumonia-and so he took his jacket of and handed it to her

-but…Heero and you?-Relena said dubiously –

-better me than you and besides ill be just fine-he said, Relena put on the jacket and Heero lifted her in his string arms and kissed her

and them there were no more lonely hearts, cuz at last the ones that had been denying their feelings finally accepted the true and where no longer lonely or sad

Owari

Author notes sappy noe? well yes I decide to finish it today well ya know guys it's a SHOT I couldn't make it longer either for ya or for me


End file.
